and I Feel Fine
by eoraptor
Summary: You know the rest of the song, but do you know the rest of the story? And how would you spend your last hours on Earth?


"**And I Feel Fine."**

_By: Eoraptor_

_Kim Possible is owned by The Walt Disney Company 2002-2007 (god has it been that long?) and this is a fan created work not for profit. Inspired by a fan challenge on **KP Slash Haven (dot) Net.**  
_

_Rated _**T**_ for violence and language._

* * *

Kim sighed finally, tears streaming from her face. She dropped the wrench she had been turning frantically on the wheel of the sloth, and with it, the weight of the world. There were fifteen minutes left in the world, before the quantum implosion bomb the Lorwardians had left behind a year before would implode the earth's core. It would take her most of that just to change the armored tire on her purple super car.

It was pointless, she now saw. Ron had been right. She could have been spending this time with the people most important to her, not running around in a panicked fugue trying to keep the world spinning.

His words.

Picking up the discarded wrench, she flung it with not inconsiderable strength into the Colorado night and sighed, letting the tears flow out without further sound.

She sat there for another five minutes just letting the emotions run out of her. And then, she heard the popping staccato whine of a superbike winding its way down through the gears from a very high speed. It was Shego, on her black and green Cheetah, the bike she had gotten in answer to Kim's own Sloth.

She scowled, all the hate and animosity of years buried deep within her finally allowed to flow out without care or heed.

"I don't fucking believe it…" the mercenary rolled her eyes, looking at the dirty, disheveled heroine sitting cross legged on the ground after peeling her helmet off and shaking out the hair that was impossibly contained within. "For want of a crowbar the world ends huh?"

"Shut up you bitch."

Shego's eyes widened imperceptibly, but considering the past day spent chasing the redhead across the planet, trying to catch up to her, this was now pretty low on the list of things she thought to never see or hear; Kim Possible swearing.

A moment later, the bereft redhead gestured at the high prairie beyond the road, "I had one… but what's the point? So it's out there somewhere."

Shego gave the countryside a contemplative look as she levered herself off of the motorcycle. Then, in a display she had never shared with the teen before, she walked to the back of the bike. Grabbing it under the rear faring, she took hold of a frame member and lifted. Spinning, she hurled the bike with a soft grunt. It flew like a discus out into the general direction the teen had indicated, and she grinned as it struck something and exploded in a brilliant orange fireball.

"I never saw you do that before." The redhead slumped and sighed, beyond being shocked after a day spent watching all the wonders and horrors of the Earth she could no longer save.

"Princess… you've seen me rip bank vault doors off their hinges… you're surprised?" the evil mercenary moved and sat down next to her nemesis of the past five years on the abandoned highway.

"I suppose not." She answered simply. "So, you caught me… going to kill me now? Or let the bomb do it?"

"Kill you?" Shego seemed genuinely surprised by the question.

"Yeah... that's why you've been chasing me, right? To kill me? To stop me saving the world finally?"

"Well, that's what the ultra-reconstriction-revisionistas were paying me to do…" Shego supplied as she studied the sky above them, the sky that didn't care they were there nor that they wouldn't be a few minutes hence.

"So… get it over with."

"Oh, fuck you, Princess… if I wanted you dead, I would have let that nanotick blow your head off five years ago. Or broken your arms before Drakken through you into the bottomless river in his lair during your talent contest, or not blasted all those doombots with that canon when you were learning to drive, or left you on that fucking alien space ship." The mercenary rolled her eyes and snorted. "Kill you. Bah."

After a long moment, Kim looked up at the taller woman, wiping her snotty nose on her dingy purple sleeve, "Then why have you been chasing me?"

"What? I've got better things to do with the last six hours of my life?" she shrugged noncommittally. "I wanted one last chance to fight you. And I figured, what better place than at the very end of the world? Above the pit above the bomb, each of us fighting till the bitter end. What a way to go out, huh?"

"Fuck you!" Kim shouted, and stood up to storm off.

Then she realized, what was the point? The highway was abandoned. Shego had just destroyed her bike, and the Sloth wasn't going anywhere. She swung a lazy, half-assed kick at Shego's head, which the villainess fended off with a swat of her wrist.

"If you're going to be like that, why bother?" she snorted, waving a gloved hand dismissively at the redhead. "I've seen you punt a soccer ball into orbit, and you can't even boot one lazy bitch in the head?"

Kim gave a frustrated scream, and kicked again, furiously, only to have her foot hit the armored side of the sloth.

"That's better, Princess," Shego said from somewhere behind her. Kim wheeled, flying a vicious elbow meant to split the villainess's skull open, only to hit air.

She looked down, just in time to see the mercenary, couched under her swing, blast her in the chest with both glowing fists.

Even with Kim's lightning reflexes and life experience, she was unable to get to her feet after impacting the side of the sloth before Shego was on her.

"Kill me!" she screamed after struggling beneath the bigger woman for a moment in futility.

Shego again seemed perplexed, and looked down at her quarry confusedly, "Why?"

"Because at least then I didn't die standing around like an idiot when I couldn't save the world!"

"OH PLEASE!" Shego rolled her eyes, and got off of the heroine, crossing her arms and snorting derisively. "A pitty kill? Fuck you very much? Who are you and where is the real Kim Possible? Is she already down the road, stopping the bomb? Are you just a hologram to distract me?"

"KILL ME!" Kim charged her nemesis, only to be dodged like an enraged bull.

Shego added insult to injury by kicking the redhead in the ass as she sailed by. Once the girl was on her face in the dirt. The mercenary strutted over to her, disgustedly, and kicked her in the shoulder, rolling the teen over.

"I never killed anyone in my entire life, and I am not about to start by killing the one person who pisses me off more than any other on this entire doomed planet." She sneered down at the felled heroine. "And do you know why?"

Kim glowered with undisguised hatred at the villainess as she lay on the ground, awaiting the answer.

"I said…" Shego kicked her in the ribs sharply to prompt a response, "Do you know why?"

"Why?" Kim barked out the prompted question as she held her side and glared at her foe.

"Because… Anyone who makes me feel this alive can't be all bad, no matter how 'good' they are." She grinned and held out her hand to the nineteen year old heroine.

After a long and confusing moment, Kim took the clawed hand, and only winced slightly as the titanium talons sliced into the unprotected palm of her hand, her own armored gloves long discarded during the day's events.

"Do you know why I do the things I do? Princess? It's not the money, and it's damned sure not the sex…"

With olive green eyes narrowed, the redhead watched her evil foe, and finally shook her head. "No… why?"

"I'm a pessimist and a sadist… I know the world is going to hell one way or the other. I just want to see how it happens."

Kim looked at Shego for a long moment, and sighed with grim finality. "And here I had hoped it really was the money."

"Why?" the green woman asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because…" Kim sighed, pulling her injured hand away from the villain's poison grasp, "I could eventually have earned enough money to employ you on the side of good."

Shego watched her nemesis for a long moment, before smirking, "Yeah, you really do believe that, don't you? Sorry princess, evil may have standards, like not killing a really fun foe if it can be avoided, but I ~am~ still evil."

Kim looked at the lacerated palm of her left hand, and then sighed, nodding and looking back to Shego. "I see that, now."

Shego looked down at the chronograph strapped to the wrist of her riding jacket, and then patted Kim on the shoulder. "And you know what Kim? This evil bitch is going out of this world the way she lived."

"And how is that?" The redhead was brought up just a bit short by the use of her common name from her nemesis.

Shego didn't answer verbally. She again sank the titanium talons of her glove into Kim's flesh, spinning her around viciously even as the clawed tips of her fingers sank into the meat of Kim's shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, the villainess saw a blinding flash of light, the eruption of energy from the pit Middleton Space Center had been trying to dig down to the Quantum bomb which had just detonated.

And she stole a kiss from the surprised heroine, who didn't have time to react in any way as the blast obliterated them and the rest of the Earth from existence.

* * *

_**AN: No comment, could be Kigo, could be not. Feel free to comment.**_


End file.
